


【双子北】脸红心跳大作战（宫兄弟生日贺文，短篇完结）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①《特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份》的后续，建议先阅读前文②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，大概、可能、也许有那么一点点薛定谔的角名银③时间点在十一月初，时间轴与《比东京更遥远的梦想》可能存在部分重合④宫侑视角，约一万六千字，一次性完结⑤提前一天的双子生日贺文（喂）





	【双子北】脸红心跳大作战（宫兄弟生日贺文，短篇完结）

“话说……”  
嚼着倒数第二块炸鸡，宫侑含混不清地问。  
“你们见过北前辈脸红的样子吗？”  
治嘴里有东西的时候向来懒得和他搭话。银像只仓鼠般双颊鼓鼓，就算加速咀嚼努力吞咽，一时半刻也说不出话来。角名假装吸果汁不吭声，但透过吸管很容易看到其中的橙色液体已经断流。  
“我在问你们话呀！”  
他强调道。  
“北前辈会脸红吗？”  
角名不情愿地放开吸管，抛出问题回应问题，没有一点诚意。  
“就是因为很罕见才想看呀！”  
侑抓起筷子叮叮当当敲打便当盒。  
“就像北前辈拿到队服的那一次，角名你当时也很惊讶呀！”  
“当时是很惊讶没错啦，有一种北前辈竟然不是机器人的错愕感。”稍稍抬起视线，角名细长的眼睛明显朝银的方向转了转，“不过仅止于那一次而已。时间久了，就会怀疑没准是机器人的润滑油上多了所以流出来呢。”  
银挣扎着想说点什么，却满脸痛苦。等侑发现这一点的时候，角名已经把喝剩一半的软包装果汁撕开一角，塞进银的手里。银也不和角名客气，大口大口灌下去，总算没被噎死。侑准备聆听差点跌入黄泉的队友是否获得了人生的全新感悟，喘过气来的银也不负众望地开口。  
“是不是就像……就像那个什么……圣母像流下血泪？”  
说出这句话，银就像完全不记得自己刚才的生死危机似的，  
“那个应该是湿度太大导致颜色脱落，或者是氧化作用吧。”  
角名拿回还剩几口的果汁，把叼着的吸管插回包装盒，毫无芥蒂继续吸。  
“什么机器人啊圣母像的，我说的是北前辈！北前辈！”  
侑气得往课桌上拍了一巴掌，不幸拍飞自己的筷子。他急忙伸手抢救，只抓住一根，另一根则高高飞起，飞过银的头顶便急速下坠，沿着后领口插了进去。  
“呜哇！什么东西！”  
大概是把落入领口的东西当成虫子，银条件反射地抓出来，迅速丢到地上再狠狠踩上一脚。目睹整个过程的角名幸灾乐祸，噗嗤笑了出来。  
“所以这块炸鸡你不吃了吧？”  
坐在旁边的治突然发问，对他便当盒里的最后一块炸鸡虎视眈眈。没等他回答，治那双让许多人闻风丧胆的筷子不请自来。侑大惊失色，急忙用幸存的唯一一根筷子插住炸鸡。这次他比治更快，治的筷子夹了个空，于是他洋洋得意，认定自己哪怕转去击剑部也肯定算是个击剑高手。不料手上突然一重又一轻，原本戳在筷子尖的鸡块消失不见。治那家伙竟然厚颜无耻地张嘴来咬，一口吞掉他宝贵的炸鸡。  
“混蛋！这块是我特意留到最后的！”  
其实并不是。剩下的最后一块炸鸡是最小的一块，面糊太多而且炸得有点过了。可无论如何食物被抢这件事让他非常不爽，他偏要把情况说得严重一点，以增加对方的罪恶感——如果那个混蛋还有罪恶感的话。  
可惜，在食物王国的疆域里，治堪称高校No.1的寡廉鲜耻之人。哪怕被他扯着领子吼，那个混蛋依然嘎吱嘎吱嚼个不停，一脸很美味很享受的表情。角名掏出手机大拍特拍，而银突然表情深沉正襟危坐。  
“没有！”  
拿出扣杀气势的银大喊一声，震慑全场。角名拍照的手停了下来，侑也松开了治的领子。  
“什么没有？”  
侑谨慎发问。银是个老实人，可惹怒老实人的后果非常可怕。即使不至于天崩地裂，也难逃头破血流的厄运，之前自己被阿兰君揍就是血的教训。  
“我没见过北前辈脸红的样子呀。”  
银老老实实答道，无辜地眨了眨眼睛。忽然成为众人注目的焦点，银似乎有点害羞又有点不知所措。只听咔嚓一声，角名再一次当机立断地按下拍照键。  
“别拍呀，角名！”  
“没关系，拍得挺好的，很可爱。”  
“快删掉！”  
“不。”  
银围着角名吵闹，不过并没有要强抢手机的意思。角名虽然左躲右闪，似乎也乐在其中。侑和治对视一眼，不再吵闹，默默收拾餐具。等他们收拾好，那两个人也告一段落了。  
“咳咳。”  
侑故意清了清嗓子，等其他人的注意力集中到自己身上的时候，说。  
“决定了！我要让北前辈脸红心跳！就起名叫脸红心跳大作战！从今天开始，为期一周！你们都要好好配合我！”  
“这名字超蠢的。”  
治冷淡地说。  
“我只负责旁观。”  
角名举起一只手，手里抓着拍照模式的手机。  
“这是什么作战！听起来好像很厉害的样子！”  
银跃跃欲试地回答。  
“跟我们没关系，我们跟在旁边看笑话就好。”  
好不容易有个精力充沛的同伴，角名那个混蛋居然故意拆台。愤怒的侑正准备指责对方背信弃义，银却恍然大悟。  
“哦哦！我明白了！是类似漫才的表演对吧！”  
“没错没错，就是这种感觉。”  
“才不是漫才！是更激动人心的……更引人遐想的……更心潮澎湃的……就像、就像恋爱中的少女那样的北前辈！”  
终于说出来了！侑长出了一口气，觉得自己真的好厉害。他得意洋洋地环视一周，发现情况和他想象得完全不一样。  
“你不如去打Galgame然后把女主角的脸脑补成北前辈比较快。”  
治鄙夷道。  
角名被吓得右手一松，手机滑落，不过用左手及时抓住了。  
“恋爱中的少女？那不是侑吗？”  
“为什么是我！”  
“角名说你最近就是恋爱中的少女。”  
银理直气壮地答道。  
尽管自己在阿兰君面前只有挨打的份，跟治干架略输一筹，但揍个区区角名还不成问题。侑摩拳擦掌准备教训对方一顿，抬头却发现角名已经伏低身体溜出后门，只剩下鬼鬼祟祟的背影在他视野里一闪而过。  
“啊，治你也要回教室了吗？”  
银大大咧咧地问，浑不知自己在无意间出卖了队友。  
“嗯。”  
治点点头，意味深长地瞥了他一眼，欲言又止。  
“治！你别想逃！无论如何你都要帮我！”  
侑不顾脸面地揪住治的皮带。  
“放手。”  
“不放！你不答应我，我就拽掉你的皮带，让你拎着裤子回去！”  
治静止片刻，似乎在思考到底是揍他松手还是向他妥协。那家伙抬起手的时候，侑本能地缩了缩脖子，好在自家兄弟的拳头并没有向他的脑袋砸过来。  
“回家再商量。”  
治变拳为掌，掌沿刚好砍在他最吃痛的部位，疼得他立刻缩手。  
预备铃响起的时候，侑依然对角名的比喻耿耿于怀，琢磨着该怎样在社团活动中报复那个混蛋。可等他踏进体育馆之后，立刻将所有恩怨抛之脑后，一心想着怎样打好排球。

宫侑和北前辈已经交往了一个月。  
好吧，还要加上他那个烦人的兄弟，宫治。  
身为双胞胎的两人同时与北前辈交往。这一个月以来，他们已经把所有男子高中生心心念念想和恋人做的事情做了个遍。在三人共度的时间里，从身体到心灵，北前辈都把他们照顾得很好。虽说这是他们第一次恋爱，但侑已经坚信北前辈是天上地下从古至今最棒的恋人，不接受异议。  
他没有任何不满。  
他只是想要更多。  
和兄弟二人一样，北前辈并不认为喜欢上男人或者三人行的恋爱有什么不对。不过，北前辈再三告诫他和治，他们暂时没有能力去应对将此事公之于众后可能造成的影响，在别人面前不可以恣意妄为。因此，无论私下里表现得多么主动多么积极，一旦来到学校或者社团活动的时候，北前辈对待他们的方式与交往前一模一样。  
“北前辈和你不同，不是表演型人格，也不打算向身边人刻意隐瞒我们的关系。”  
对此，治评论道。  
“所以，往好处想，北前辈依然用原来的方式和我们相处，证明他告白前就已经很喜欢我们了。”  
侑很认可治所说的“北前辈以前就很喜欢我们”的结论，可他想为日常生活多添加一些恋爱感。由于几乎没有恋爱的经验，他能想象到的无非是那种忐忑不安、心跳加速、脸红害羞的场景。如果可以的话，真的很想和北前辈一起品尝初恋又酸又甜的滋味呀。这样幻想的侑，眼前不禁浮现出北前辈羞涩而可爱的笑容。  
北前辈应该也会很开心吧，他乐观地设想。  
他不确定是他们先爱上北前辈还是北前辈先爱上他们，但告白被北前辈抢先，初吻也被北前辈抢先。假如想不出办法让恋人好好享受高校时代的恋爱，他们还算是男人吗！  
“没想到你居然还会认真思考啊。”  
听完他深思熟虑的构想，治叼着吸管说。  
“那是当然！我作为恋人的水平就和我托球的水平一样高！”  
侑豪气干云地炫耀道，一口气吸干晚餐后的牛乳。  
“主意不错，但具体怎么做？”  
治咬咬吸管，仿佛戳破了最薄弱的环节，害得他噗地一声漏光气。  
咕哇，不愧是自己的孪生兄弟，直接问到致命处。  
“我……没想。”  
他小声说。  
“哈？”  
治咬在嘴里的吸管上下晃动，好像也在嘲笑他似的。  
“我可是苦苦思索许久才想到这么天才的主意，当然来不及完善呀！”  
侑挥舞双手解释道，企图维护自己的尊严。  
“算了，反正也没指望你想出像样的方案。”  
治不以为意地说。这种无所谓的表现反而让侑憋了一口气。他打定主意，一定要想出令人惊艳的计划，把该死的治吓到跪地谢罪！  
侑气鼓鼓地环顾一周，在治身后发现了平时他们用来打实况足球的游戏机。说到游戏，游戏里面可攻略角色的好感度是怎么刷的？像是约会呀，做好便当第二天中午一起吃……  
嗯？便当？  
他记得班上有一对情侣就是靠便当定情的。双方互相暗恋，然后女方给男方送便当，打开便当盒发现里面有爱心图案的时候，那个男生的脸瞬间红成番茄，直到上课铃响也没能变回原来的颜色。  
爱心便当或许是个不错的主意。  
“喂！治！我们来给北前辈做便当吧！”  
侑兴冲冲地喊。  
“你去厨房看看有什么食材，再来向我汇报！我们今天晚上就着手准备！”  
既然是自己想出的主意，治就应该服从他的指挥。可惜他的兄弟毫无自觉，如同没听见他的话一般，自顾自地玩起手机。  
“治！我看着呢！不许偷懒！”  
“你自己看手机。”  
“别找借口！”  
治望向他的眼神就像他是一头认不出自己尾巴的蠢狗似的。那家伙叹了一口气，妥协道：“你不看的话，我念给你听。北前辈问你，你今天的数学作业做了吗？”  
“数学作业？”侑一头雾水地反问，“今天有数学作业么？”  
“你的记忆和北前辈，你相信哪个？”  
“北前辈。”  
于是侑和数学作业相亲相爱到深夜，次日打着呵欠起床。治那家伙居然没叫他一起走就自己跑去便利店，害得他晨练差点迟到。在这天给北前辈送便当的计划自然无疾而终。  
“不能再拖下去！”  
置身让人昏昏欲睡的数学课上，侑发自内心地呐喊，可惜用力过猛，不仅真的喊出声来，还从座位上跳了起来。  
“宫，既然你这么激动，这道题就由你来解吧。”  
地中海的中年大叔笑着和他说，嘴角抽搐不停，拇指、食指和中指脆生生捏断一根粉笔。  
“哈？”  
他望向前方，感觉自己看到了满黑板的异世界文化，难度大概跟楔形文字或者象形文字差不多。每个符号砸在脑子都让他眼冒金星，力度不输给阿兰君的拳头。  
熬到下课铃响起，他已经变成一条长长的脱水蔬菜。  
“侑，你说什么不能再拖下去呀？需要我帮忙吗？”  
银探过头来问。  
侑觉得自己就像快被阳光烤糊的蚯蚓，被对方戳得扭动一下。  
“我说的是什么来着……啊，对了！不能再拖下去！”  
他赶紧抓出手机给北前辈发信息。  
“明天我会为北前辈亲手制作爱意满满超级美味的午餐便当来学校，中午一起吃饭好不好呀……啊，对了，多打几个❤上去。好，发送发送。”  
一边念叨一边打字，侑把信息发到三人群组里，然后美滋滋地在课桌上翻滚一圈，后脑勺撞到银凑过来的肩膀便停下来。  
“你会做便当吗？”  
银好奇地问。  
“当然！便当什么的只要我用心去做，做出来的肯定吓死你！比御节料理还要豪华！”  
他信心满满回应道。  
“可是家政课上……你没听说过在（1）班和（2）班流传的说法吗？”  
“什么说法？”  
“在家政课的烹饪课程里，宫兄弟一个只负责洗，一个只负责吃。”  
“那些太简单，我不屑做！”侑挺起腰杆为自己辩护，顺便贬低兄弟，“总比治好吧！他除了给一张嘴大吃大喝什么都不做！”  
“倒也没错啦。”  
银煞有其事地点点头，似乎被他说服了。  
上课铃打响前，侑收到两条信息。北前辈简单回了一条“好呀，我很期待”。治那家伙露骨地表现出对他的不信任，说“万一你炸掉厨房，自己去和老妈解释”。  
混蛋！瞧不起人呀！  
侑气愤地想，把手机揣回兜里，打定主意要做出超级美味的便当，一点也不给治吃。  
若干小时之后——  
“治先生，不，治大人，你不能见死不救啊啊啊啊啊！”  
侑死死抱住自家兄弟的大腿，不达目的誓不罢休。  
“放开。”  
“不放！”  
他可不傻，这时候放开，治绝对会用超越快攻的速度逃走。那家伙进厨房才看了一眼，立刻摆出一副十数年的兄弟情谊一刀两断从此形同陌路的决绝态度，拔腿就跑。  
“你主动跟老妈承认全是你闯的祸，给我准备今天的午餐和加餐，我就帮你。”  
治冷酷地提出条件。  
“呜……好吧。”  
尽管心里十万个不情愿，侑不得不接受这个苛刻的不平等条约。厨房里依然断断续续传来爆炸声，在宁静的凌晨时分显得格外吵闹。  
他始终想不明白事情为何会恶化到如此严重的程度。  
在网上查到过夜的食物不利于身体健康之后，侑决定早早起床给北前辈准备便当。他的计划很周全，蒸米饭，炸猪排，煎豆腐汉堡，煎蛋卷，再切点卷心菜丝，削个苹果放进去。米饭交给电饭煲就行，猪排、豆腐汉堡和煎蛋卷加点油弄熟即可，切菜和削苹果更是轻而易举。可理想很完美，现实很残酷。他也不知道好好的厨房怎么就硝烟四起了，锅碗瓢盆家用电器突然化身杀戮机器人，从空投炸弹、地对空导弹到深海鱼雷全方位层出不穷，淋漓尽致地演绎出星球大战的现场。  
治捏着鼻子往厨房里走，侑欲哭无泪地看着在油锅里翻滚的神秘物质，还有在电饭煲扑腾的一锅稀粥。他拿着长筷子和漏勺把所有曾经是食材的东西捞进盘子，试探性地递给从不挑剔食物的治。治看都没看一眼，直接全部倒入放厨余垃圾的垃圾箱。  
完蛋了！连治都不吃！  
两个人忙里忙外收拾了将近一个小时，总算把惨不忍睹的轰炸现场收拾成勉强能看的厨房。侑盯着幸存的一颗卷心菜和一个苹果，不由得陷入沉思：自己究竟要怎样妥善利用少得可怜的食材才能制作出满足三个运动系男子高中生午餐需求的便当？  
然后他放弃了思考。  
切碎卷心菜，切碎苹果，丢到盒子里，然后胡乱倒点调料进去搅拌一番，假装自己做了一份堪比御节料理的便当。走在去学校的路上，侑依然神情恍惚，看着治在甜点柜台把每个布丁仔仔细细翻看一遍都没有吐槽。晨练摸到排球后，他把所有不开心的事情忘得一干二净。上午的时光一眨眼便飞逝而过，可等午休开始，他还是不得不面对现实。  
他们约好在室外棒球场旁边的长椅见面。侑捧着潘多拉之盒，治两手空空，表情不善地望着他，用目光表达“你居然打算给我吃这个么”的质问。很快，北前辈也来了，拎着一个颇具分量的便当盒——虽然不像御节料理的五层漆器木盒那么夸张，但至少也有三层那么高。  
“北前辈！”  
治感动地喊道，口水都快流出来了。  
侑的心情则更加纠结。一方面很感谢思虑周全的恋人也给他们准备了便当，一方面怀疑对方是不是早早预料到自己的失败所以提前做好替代方案，换句话说就是不太信任自己的能力。  
“侑说一起吃便当，我想治肯定一起来。”北前辈抬起便当盒，近距离看让人觉得盒子的体积更加可观，“我想你们很可能只顾着给我准备午餐而忽略了自己那份，所以也为你们准备了一些食物，搭配着吃吧。毕竟有治在，不必担心浪费。”  
“北前辈！”  
侑激动地朝体贴的恋人扑了过去，却在距离北前辈胸口不到5cm的位置停滞不前。  
治揪住他的衣领，毫不留情地说：“你这样会撞飞便当盒的！”  
他很想问问治到底是更爱吃饭还是更爱北前辈，不过现在他只想吃北前辈亲手制作的爱心便当而不想吃兄弟的拳头，唯有偃旗息鼓。  
第一层是炸鸡排生菜芝士三明治。  
第二层是梅干饭团、金枪鱼手卷和青瓜手卷。  
第三层是牛蒡渍物、凉拌海藻、甜虾，还有煮过的栗子、香菇和芋头。  
不愧是堪比御节料理的豪华便当，当北前辈一层一层打开便当盒的时候，侑的脑子里全是这个念头，觉得自己在银面前夸下的海口也算是部分应验了。上面两层码放得整整齐齐的食物一如恋人严谨的性格，最后一层则像绚丽的秋季风物诗，漂亮到让治暂时不忍心下手。像是被同班的角名传染一般，他的兄弟也拿出手机咔咔咔拍照，然后迅速合掌道：“我开动了。”  
治说得特别快，仿佛整句话硬生生挤成一个音节。而那家伙下手比说话还快，明明食物足够好几个人吃，侑必须用抢的才能确保填饱肚子的分量。三明治很好吃，饭团很好吃，手卷很好吃，凉菜、渍物和煮物每一样都很好吃，好吃到让他泪流满面恨不得把一颗心献给北前辈。兄弟二人狼吞虎咽你抢我夺，最后吃到连一粒米一点面包渣也不剩。满足地长出一口气，侑转头准备向北前辈道谢，结果发现他们的恋人仍旧捧着他递过去的便当盒细嚼慢咽。  
“北前辈，我做的便当好吃吗？”  
问出口的同时，侑就后悔了。他望向盒子里那些大小不一形态各异的蔬果碎片，以及异常黏稠色泽诡异的酱汁，顿时觉得这玩意尝起来应该像邪神出没的噩梦。自己看一眼就要失忆了，彻底忘记自己倒过什么调料进去。  
“嗯，味道非常……特别，很有创意。”  
即使是北前辈，给出肯定的答案之前都要思索片刻。  
侑踌躇很久，思考着是否应该继续实施配套方案。毕竟爱心便当刷好感仅仅是个开始，接下来的作战方案还包括亲亲热热的相互喂饭和膝枕。看了看干干净净的三层便当盒，又偷瞄一眼难以言喻的蔬果沙拉，他壮起胆子执行下一步计划。  
“北前辈，我也要吃！啊❤——”  
他张大嘴，等恋人亲手给自己喂食。顺应他的要求，北前辈夹起一团仿佛打了马赛克的奇妙物质，朝他嘴里送过来。抱着又苦又甜的期待，侑主动迎上去，却感到肩膀突然被人撞开。他定睛一看，发现那团东西已经消失在治的嘴里，那家伙一副恨不得连北前辈的筷子也一起吞下去的表情。  
活该！  
他既生气又有点幸灾乐祸地想。  
自从懂事以来，侑第一次看到自家兄弟如此艰难地咽下一口食物。不过等北前辈好好吃完便当盒里的所有东西，一股酸涩而温暖的情感涌入他的喉头。  
北前辈真是太好了。  
他们绝对不会把北前辈让给任何人。  
“这根本就不是爱心便当吧，是魔罗给佛陀的试炼。”  
“轮不到你这个白吃白喝的混蛋说我！”  
治抢走了帮北前辈收拾便当盒的工作，侑只能愤懑地反唇相讥。  
“烹饪并不难，只要用心学习，很快就能做出美味的料理。只要是你们怀着诚意制作的料理，我都喜欢。”  
接过包好的便当盒，北前辈平静地说，犹如描述一件理所当然的事情。  
“治那家伙很蠢的，只会吃不会做，估计学起来特别慢。这样也没关系吗？嘶。”  
侑感到自己腰间被人狠戳一下，疼得他倒抽一口凉气。  
“没关系，我可以慢慢教你们。”  
“教我们一辈子吗！”  
“好呀。”  
北前辈认真回应道。  
侑感到脸颊发烫，心脏也以攫取胜利的频率加速跳动。唯有紧紧抱住自己的恋人，胸口才能免于爆炸之厄。不甘示弱的治同样搂住北前辈不放，兄弟二人就这样把恋人夹在中间挤来挤去。  
“这里是学校，注意影响。”  
北前辈就事论事地说，没有推开他们，但这一句话足以让他们松手。侑仍然依恋着恋人的体温，斜斜地靠在北前辈的肩头，把鼻子埋进令自己着迷的气息中。  
好喜欢北前辈。  
好喜欢，好喜欢，好喜欢，好喜欢，好喜欢，好喜欢，好喜欢。  
每天都喜欢，每小时都喜欢，每分钟都喜欢，每一秒都喜欢。  
喜欢北前辈，喜欢到喜欢有北前辈的整个世界，喜欢到想把世界上最好的东西通通捧到北前辈面前，喜欢到想让全世界知晓这份喜欢。  
“北前辈。”  
治轻声呼唤恋人的名字。尽管那家伙坐得端正，悄悄藏起来的右手却与北前辈十指相扣。  
“我吃得很满足，稍微有点困了。可以躺在北前辈的腿上小睡一下吗？”  
若非他特别熟悉自家兄弟的套路，听着这楚楚可怜的恳求，没准会脑补出一位惹人怜爱的美少年。  
“好狡猾！明明是我先想到要膝枕的！”  
“我先说出来的，所以应该我先来。”  
唇枪舌剑之间，北前辈一锤定音。  
“你们一起吧。”  
天空很高。  
碧蓝澄澈，灿然明媚。  
晴朗的秋日，洁白的云朵，暖洋洋的阳光沿着恋人的手指流泻，轻柔地拨弄他的头发。  
但是，情况和他想象中的浪漫缱绻大不相同。  
现在这个姿势确实是膝枕没错，可他只有背部勉强躺在长椅上，臀部以下悬于半空，全靠膝盖弯曲双脚着地来支撑。  
“这椅子实在太短了！”  
侑大声抱怨。  
“不，准确来说，是你们太高了。”  
北前辈公允地说。  
治一言不发，侑猜测兄弟大概和自己一样不太满意。他往后仰了仰头，用后脑勺隔着裤子挨蹭恋人大腿暖融融的肌肤，忽然觉得那点小小的不满根本不重要。  
“躺得不舒服吗？”  
北前辈向他发问，望着他的眼睛，表情关切。  
侑本想否认，脑子一转，想出更好的办法，说：“是呀，我很难受，要北前辈亲我一下才行！”  
“我和侑一样。”  
另一边传来治的声音。  
“治！你这是抄袭！”  
他愤愤不平地指责自己不劳而获的兄弟，然后抢在北前辈拒绝之前说。  
“好啦，我知道北前辈肯定说不行，毕竟这里是学校，不——行——”  
他故意拖长声音，表现得很夸张。北前辈笑了，这就是他想要的结果。然而，他没料到接下来会发生什么。  
“辛苦了。你们先忍耐一下，用这个来代替。”  
嘴唇上多出轻微的压力。过了两三秒，侑突然意识到那是恋人的指尖。北前辈用手指爱抚他的双唇，勾勒轮廓，轻轻浅浅，仔仔细细，比最温柔的吻还要无微不至。  
天空好高。  
他好喜欢北前辈。  
天空那么高，盛得下他蓬勃生长的野心。他渴望这个世界上所有的胜利，去战斗，去掠夺，去撕咬，去攫取。  
北前辈那么好，容得下他们恣意妄为的任性。他知道他们永远不能把北前辈彻底变成他们的所有物，但他们永远可以期待更多。他喜欢挑战者这个说法，他们就是最强的挑战者，明知不可能依然贪婪地渴望独占北前辈的全部。  
他一定要给北前辈更多的爱情。  
他一定要看到恋人脸红心跳的模样。  
手指给嘴唇的亲吻仍在继续，侑惬意地眯起眼睛，鼻子里发出快活的哼哼声，颈部不自觉地随着恋人的抚摸扭动，动作越来越剧烈。  
咚！  
一声巨响，头顶一痛。侑条件反射地坐起身，却忘记下半身悬空的事实，不幸跌坐在地。治的运气比他好一点，在长椅边沿坐稳，一只手揉着后脑勺，十分不爽地瞪他。  
脑袋疼，屁股也疼，侑更加不爽地朝自己的兄弟瞪了回去。  
既然北前辈在场，就算他们有打架的心，冲突也仅止于互瞪。恋人安慰他们一番，又看看表，说午休的时间即将结束，劝他们先回教学楼。侑和治走在北前辈身后，时不时你绊我一脚，我踢你一下，以不引起主将的注意为限度。  
“那么，社团活动再见。”  
走到楼梯口，北前辈和他们道别离开。经过一路的小打小闹，兄弟二人的情谊也算是修补完成。  
“训练结束后，我们去趟便利店吧。”  
治开口道。  
“哦，好。”  
他们常常去便利店购买晚饭前的加餐。虽然不知道治为什么突然把这件事情拿出来说，侑还是一口答应下来，也没多想。  
“治，我果然还是想看到北前辈脸红心跳的样子呀，所以作战继续。”  
“我就不抱期待地问一句好了，接下来你有什么计划？”  
“……我下午想。”  
趁着预备铃响起的机会，侑赶紧逃回自己的教室。随便和银打个招呼，再把课本翻开立在桌面作为掩护，他迅速进入备战状态。既然他不可能在短时间内习得制作美味料理的能力，就必须改变战术。他假装竖起耳朵听老师讲课，实际上则用手机在网络上搜索各种排列组合的关键词，以期为自己带来全新的灵感。  
或许是因为万圣节过去没有多久，针对惊吓系事物的恋爱建议比较多，像是一起坐过山车啊，一起逛鬼屋，一起看恐怖电影之类的。文章后面还很贴心地附上了原理说明，好像是叫什么吊桥效应，人在恐惧不安的状态下比较容易促进感情之类的，感觉挺令人信服的。  
办法是好办法，实行难度也不高，但最近两三个月里没可能做到。春高的县内代表决定战和全国大赛近在眼前，日程表被日常训练、周末合宿和练习赛挤得满满当当，很难抽出时间约会。至于恐怖电影，他更是不抱一丝期待。毕竟他们这些二年级生在一年级的夏季合宿时已经得出结论，总是突然出现在背后勒令他们按时睡觉的北前辈比任何恐怖的怪谈更让人心惊肉跳。  
不过，利用各种“吓一跳”的小伎俩，好像能达到相同的效果？  
社团活动结束后，治跑去便利店里翻找布丁，在货柜前足足停留了五分钟。侑冥思苦想恶作剧的计划没太在意，不过一起排队的时候还是忍不住多问了一句。  
“你在那边找什么呀？”  
“跟你说了你也不懂。”  
治把选好的面包塞进他怀里让他结账，竟然还敢摆出鄙视他的嘴脸。侑气得直磨牙，手上使劲，隔着包装袋捏扁面包——虽说治不会在意这种程度的口感改变，但总算让自己出了一口恶气。  
跟接下来不断遭遇挫败的三天相比，总是一脸不屑一顾的兄弟似乎都显得温柔了许多。  
第一天，他埋伏在拐角处，跳到北前辈面前。结果同行的大耳前辈大惊失色，事后狠狠说教了他一顿。  
第二天，他抓着一把橡胶做的假匕首，从背后发动割喉突袭。谁知道具做得太逼真了，同行的阿兰君以为真有人谋财害命，情急之下直接揍人。好在他只是吃痛而没怎么受伤，否则被踢出正选阵容就惨了。  
最后一天，他吸取前两日的教训，决定避免亲身上阵，改用触发式的陷阱机关。远远地，他看见北前辈朝更衣室走来，便立刻掩好门，把恶作剧道具藏到门上面。然而先一步推门进来的人偏偏是在向北前辈吩咐训练安排的黑须监督，毛绒绒的黑寡妇蜘蛛玩具刚好不偏不斜地砸掉监督的眼镜。监督把双胞胎兄弟一起抓走，正坐说教长达半个小时。无辜被牵连的治用锐利的目光一刀一刀砍在他身上，但他的感觉已经像跪着的双腿一样麻木。要不是北前辈劝说黑须监督训练为重，外加郑重承诺以后好好教育后辈，恐怕监督能一直念叨到天黑。  
“话说……”  
时隔数日的便当聚会，嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的银向他提问。  
“你们最近是想激怒北前辈吗？一直向他挑衅。”  
银的问题就像为他的全部努力盖棺定论一般。  
侑趴在桌子上，头枕着尚未打开的便当盒，奄奄一息地说：“别和我说话，我死了。”  
“既然你已经死了，便当给我。”  
治毫不客气地朝他伸手。  
“看这边，笑一笑，我帮你拍张漂亮的遗照。”  
角名掏出手机，对准他的脸拍个不停。  
“混蛋！你们心里还有没有队友情谊呀！”  
侑拍案而起。  
“我觉得男子排球部大家的感情很好，所以应该是有的，而且有很多。”  
“不过跟侑这个人渣无关。”  
同班的治和角名一搭一档嘲讽他。  
“我正式宣布，我们的脸红心跳大作战失败了！治，角名，你们两个专门拖后腿的就不觉得惭愧么！”  
“那本来就是你一个人的计划。”  
“所以失败只属于你一人。”  
两个毫无愧意的家伙你一句我一句，他在球场上都没见过他们配合得这么默契。  
“啊？”  
银抬起头，嘴角沾有不少饭粒，脸上全是茫然。  
“计划开始了？什么时候开始的？怎么就失败了？”  
治和角名的冷言冷语未能彻底击垮他，可侑终究还是倒在了银无自觉的补刀连击之下。  
这一天，除了社团活动，他浑浑噩噩形同梦游。北前辈和他说话，他立刻精神十足；等北前辈离开，他也就垮下肩膀无精打采。  
“为什么会失败呀……”  
从学校到便利店，他走了一路，念叨了一路。  
“因为你是个自我中心的白痴呀。”  
治的半个脑袋探进冷藏货柜，一字一句被染成冷气的温度。若在平时，他肯定要跳起来和对方吵个没完，但今天他没有那种力气。  
“我只是想给北前辈美好的体验啊……”  
侑抓着头发，自言自语似地说。  
“你总是不顾及别人的想法，就算想对别人好，也是以己度人。”  
“我怎么觉得，你说来说去都是差不多的内容……”  
“也就是说，你觉得好的东西，不一定是别人觉得好的东西。像你之前那些‘吓一跳’的白痴举动，只会给别人带来困扰呀。”  
“呜……”  
他望向脑袋埋在一堆布丁之间的治，内心阴晴不定，不知道是该用布丁活埋对方，还是自己掏钱请那个直言不讳的家伙吃布丁。  
“不过，我想北前辈并不讨厌你愚蠢的行为。”  
“你是不是不用‘愚蠢’或者‘白痴’就不会说话呀？”  
侑嘟囔道。  
话虽如此，大多数时候他还是很庆幸自己有治这样一个兄弟，哪怕食物会被抢走，房间不得不分给对方一半，连全世界最好的恋人也无法独占。就像人无法摆脱自己的影子，狗不可能丢掉自己的尾巴，治同样是他生命中不可分割的一部分。向前冲的时候总有人紧紧追在后面，得意忘形的时候总有人泼凉水，尽管烦人得要命，假如身边没有治的存在，自己肯定会觉得缺少了什么重要的东西。  
而且……  
他想到了北前辈，想到了被蔷薇刺伤的手指，以及指尖徘徊于双唇的亲吻。北前辈那么好，自己绝对不能失去北前辈。如果只有一个人，很多事情肯定会比现在更难、更不确定吧。但是，如果是他和治两个人，就没有任何问题。  
他们可以让北前辈笑，让北前辈快乐，让北前辈幸福，让全世界知道他们的爱，然后在不为人知的地方，两个人秘密而安全地占有北前辈，享受那些只属于他们的宝物。  
就像北前辈亲手制作的便当那样美味。  
侑舔了舔嘴唇，遗憾地发现，午餐的味道早早便被自己一点不剩地舔干净了。  
“有时候我甚至怀疑，像北前辈那么优秀的人，可能比较容易被不听人话的人渣吸引吧，否则没法解释他觉得你很可爱的想法。”  
治拿起一个布丁，迎向灯光仔细端详，嘴上说着辛辣的话语。  
“那你也是人渣呀！北前辈爱的是我们两个人！”  
侑中气十足地反驳道。不知不觉间，他恢复到平日的状态。  
治没理他。他的兄弟常常摆出一脸鄙夷的姿态拒绝搭理他，可这次不一样。治攥住布丁的手微微发抖，下一秒就像喊着“找到了”的阿基米德一样跳出浴缸裸奔。更正，那位科学家是激动之下忘记穿衣服直接跑出去，而治是在激动之下忘记结账直接跑出去。侑急忙在便利店店员面前拍下身上面额最大的一张钞票，不等对方找零就追出店门。  
治跑出了百米测验的速度，事出突然，侑很是费了一番功夫才揪住对方的衣角。谁知他这一拽非但没能让治减速，反而被那家伙拉着加速上前。他高声质问自家兄弟在做什么，治罕见地叽里咕噜说了一大堆，大意是说这个布丁是什么特殊活动的随机掉落珍稀品，全国限量100个，鸡蛋来自什么国际金奖的母鸡，牛奶来自什么国内大奖的品种乳牛，焦糖和水也特别讲究。这种稀有布丁在表面的某个位置会有个小小的金色星星，虽说自己每天来便利店翻找两次但也没想到真的能找到可谓是运气爆棚——  
“至于这么兴奋么？只要是吃的你都不挑呀！”  
侑气喘吁吁地问。  
“这是要送给北前辈的！当然要最好的！就像恋人一定要北前辈才行！牛肉里的神户牛特别好吃！这个布丁就是布丁中的北前辈！”  
啊，完蛋了，治已经开始说胡话了。  
他脚下踉跄，一口气几乎喘不过来。好在北前辈和阿兰君的背影总算出现在视野中，抱着早死早超生的心态，侑咬紧牙关跟着治完成了最后的冲刺。  
“侑！你们又打算做什么！”  
阿兰疑心重重地问，像是心有余悸一般，面朝他们摆出防守反击的姿势。  
“呼、呼……不、不是我！是治！治！”  
侑为自己辩白道，右手支在腰侧，说得上气不接下气。  
“你们不要紧吧？先休息一下再说，不急。”  
北前辈的话适时化解了尴尬的氛围。可惜治那家伙无视前辈的好意，唰地递出被保护得很好的布丁。  
“这个，给北前辈。”  
在已经转暗的天色中，治诉说着犹如食欲般真挚的话语，一双眼睛好像自带光源似地亮起来，映得脸颊和汗水闪闪发亮。  
“什么啊，原来是来送零食。闹得这么大张旗鼓，我还以为你们又闯祸了。”  
松了一口气的阿兰明显放下心来。  
“谢谢。”  
北前辈从治手里接过布丁，眉眼间柔和少许，也仅止于此。就像从一年级后辈手里接过统计表，或是从教练手里接过慰问品一样，表达出礼貌而真诚的谢意。  
但侑很清楚，这不是治想要的结果。  
“时间不早了，你们快点回家吃饭吧。”  
阿兰君亲热地拍拍他们的肩膀，说。  
“路上小心，明天见。”  
收好布丁，北前辈和他们道别。  
侑朝他们使劲挥手，直到两位前辈的身影消失在远处。  
“喂，治，我们也回去……哎？”  
治还是平时的治，面无表情，眉毛和肩膀耷拉成同样的角度。然而，作为和对方同吃同住十多年的双胞胎，侑要是再看不出那家伙的不对劲，就没资格再当兄弟了。  
“你怎么了？一副大受打击的样子。”  
无视他的关心，治摇摇晃晃往路边挪动几步，一手扶住电线杆才站稳。  
“失败了。”  
治艰难吐出几个字。  
“什么失败了？”  
侑上前揽住自己的兄弟，疑惑不解。  
“……我不想重复那个愚蠢的作战名称。”  
治有气无力地说，宛若一整天没有吃饭饱似的。  
“你怎么又骂我蠢……啊，莫非是脸红心跳大作战？”  
尚未扬起的怒火瞬间被涌出的好奇心浇灭。侑实在很想知道，送给北前辈一个稀有布丁能和脸红心跳大作战扯上什么关系。  
“北前辈三餐规律，几乎不吃零食，训练结束后很少加餐，等回家再好好吃晚饭。现在明明就是北前辈最饿的时候。”治不甘心地低语，“饥肠辘辘的时候，看到罕见的食物，应该会心动不已呀……”  
“你还好意思说我以己度人！你才是以己度人吧！”  
听到兄弟规划的作战方案，侑气得差点笑出来，又跳又嚷道。  
“只有你才会在饿肚子的时候对着食物心动不已呀！那根本不是脸红心跳而是流了满脸的口水吧！”  
治抬起头瞥了他一眼，目光阴沉，足以形成超强台风，吓得他赶紧往后跳了一步。千钧一发之际，那家伙的肚子里传出咕噜噜的响声。治小声念叨着“晚饭”，脚步飘忽地往家的方向走，再度路过便利店都忘记了要进去买加餐。好在侑还记得找店员拿回自己的零钱，想了想又多买一个布丁，快走两步追上行尸走肉般的兄弟。两人一路无话，平安到家。  
事实证明，治的确受到严重的打击，以致晚餐只吃两碗饭就上楼休息了。连老妈都开始担心那家伙是不是生病导致的食欲不振，喋喋不休抓着他追问好久。侑被迫使用“我要赶紧回房间做作业”的终极必杀技，总算得以脱身。  
实际上他不记得老师今天有没有留作业。不过他是个乐观的人，既然不记得，干脆假装没有吧。  
推开房门，侑就看到治在上铺躺平，无精打采的眼神仿佛在警告他“没事别烦我”。  
“喂，治，我请你吃布丁。”  
他高高抛起布丁，治准确抓住布丁。  
没有什么是一个布丁不能解决的。如果一个布丁解决不了，他就再去买一个。  
只要治还愿意吃布丁，情况便没有恶化到不可救药的程度。看着自家兄弟很享受地一勺勺挖布丁来吃，侑咽了咽口水，把吸管插进牛乳包装喝了起来。吃完布丁，治的双眼恢复神采，主动爬下床来拿牛乳。  
“所以我们都失败了？”  
他自嘲地问。治叼着吸管晃来晃去，并不着急插进去，鼻子里哼了一声。  
因为北前辈是他们共同的恋人，所以一个人的失败约等于两个人的失败。不管嘴上如何相互嘲讽，内心深处他既不希望自己失败，也不希望自己的兄弟失败。像这样一起遭受的失败挫折，倒是让他的内心生出几许亲切感。他们拥有同样的DNA，从出生开始就习惯于争抢与分享一切，包括惨不忍睹的失败。二人共生的羁绊将持续到他们生命的尽头，侑一直如此认为，不过，最近似乎发生了小小的变化。  
从两个人，到三个人，就是全新的世界。  
手机的震动提示他有新信息。他掏出手机查看，眼角余光瞥见治和自己一模一样的动作。果然，是他们三人的聊天群有新消息。  
“明天有练习赛，你们今晚好好休息……嗯，果然是北前辈的风格呀。”  
侑一边读一边评论道。正当他思考着要怎样回复才能体现出自己作为恋人的可爱之处，又一条信息弹了出来。  
——我父亲今晚出差去种子岛，母亲明早乘坐国际航班去英国参加学术会议。明天和后天家里只有我一个人，你们想来这边留宿吗？  
他迫不及待地打出肯定的回复。一时间，他甚至以为是自己激动过度发送了两次，仔细一看才发现是治和他在同一时间发送了相同的回复。  
——不过有件事情我要提前说明，你们过来之后我先给你们补习，完成规划的进度之后再谈其他安排。  
这个消息看起来就不那么美妙了。侑隔了十几秒才闷闷不乐地发一个“好”，治的回复比他还慢，是个极其敷衍的“嗯”。  
和北前辈互道晚安之后，他把手机塞回兜里，抬起头恰巧对上治意味深长的目光。这种欲言又止的欠揍神情看起来非常眼熟，他最近是在什么时候什么地方见过来着……啊，想起来了。  
“对了，治，既然我们的作战都以失败而告终，那时候你想说又没说的到底是什么呀？”  
“问得没头没脑的。你说的是什么时候？”  
“就是前几天我宣布作战开始，你想溜走，我揪住你皮带的时候。”  
“哦，那个啊，和我现在想的差不多。”  
也不知道是不是想勾起他的好奇心，治慢条斯理地说，偏偏回避最关键的问题。  
“所以你现在想的是什么呀！我又不会读心术，你快说！”  
侑嚷道，感到全身上下快要被不耐烦涨破了。  
“我想说的是，让北前辈脸红心跳其实很简单呀，我们见过很多次——在床上。”  
治以理所当然的口吻说，仿佛幼儿园老师在教导小朋友。  
霎时间，晴天霹雳，雷鸣阵阵。  
侑感到自己的脑子里正在上演重回白垩纪彗星撞地球的壮烈场面，脑细胞宛若恐龙灭绝一般一批批倒下死亡。为什么这么简单的事情自己没有想到？自己这几天以来的努力和纠结到底算什么呀？谁来弥补自己辛辛苦苦的付出啊？最后，千言万语化为一句咆哮。侑揪住治的衣领，呐喊道：“你为什么不早点告诉我？”  
“我以为你想在全年龄场景里看到北前辈脸红心跳的样子。”  
治不紧不慢地说，甚至有余裕把吸管插进包装里，慢悠悠喝起牛奶。  
“在你眼里我是纯粹的精神恋爱就能满足的男人么！”  
“不是。但你是恋爱中的少女。”治挥开他的手，十分肯定地说，“普通的男子高中生很难猜透恋爱中的少女在想什么，不过我能理解你的想法。如果是在床上，北前辈脸红心跳的样子我们想看多少次就能看多少次。做爱当然很棒，可我们想要更多。难道不是吗？”  
“是呀。”  
侑闷闷不乐地承认。他不是不想和北前辈做爱，只是在构思作战之初便下意识地将床上发生的事情摒除在外。想要更多，想要占有，堆积的野心越来越高，一直冲向秋日晴朗的高空。纵使没有肌肤相亲，他也想看那个人朝他们笑，看那个人因为他们而心跳加速、面红耳赤。  
“那么，按照平时的样子去做就好。”  
喝完牛乳的治说道。声音回荡在他耳中，犹如从自己胸口传出一般。  
不断去尝试。  
不断去挑战。  
这样才是稻荷崎男子排球部的宫兄弟。  
“明天要做什么呢？”  
“明天的事情明天再想也来得及。啊，不过有一点是可以确定的。”  
“是胜利吧。”  
“是呀，漂亮的胜利。”  
无论是比赛，还是北前辈，他们都要漂亮地赢得更多。  
侑伸出拳头，刚好碰到治的拳头。或许是巧合，或许是默契，不过到底是哪种都无所谓了。

他们并肩而立，相互碰拳，沐浴在灿烂如正午太阳的光芒之下。  
这样的事情发生过多少次呢？  
胜利的喜悦贯穿全身，意识随之动摇。这只是一场普通的练习赛，但这一次的胜利与许许多多的胜利重叠了。有那么一瞬间，侑仿佛看到他们的过去、现在与未来在眼前一闪而过。  
野狐——稻荷崎——JAPAN  
此时此地的幻想，为了终有一日不再是幻想而存在。  
排球落地的瞬间，他们是最早确认胜利的两人。等他们碰过拳后，四周才响起沸腾的欢呼声。  
侑转头，治也在转头。他们循着不同的轨迹，锁定同一个目标。他们看到了北前辈，而在这样的瞬间，北前辈的眼里只有他们。  
他一定没有看错。  
在独属于他们的一秒里，北前辈面部的血流状况发生了微妙的变化。  
“你们让我热血沸腾。”  
北前辈曾经对他们说过这句话。  
现在，北前辈的脸上，就是对他们说出这句话的表情。  
于是他知道，他们成功了。

尽管不是第一次来北前辈家拜访，侑的心底依然晃动着偷情般的刺激感。当然，这种让人心跳加速的感觉，在他邂逅客厅摆放的厚厚习题集之后，以匪夷所思的速度消融瓦解。趁着恋人去拿招待他们的饮料和点心，他偷瞄北前辈笔记上的内容，刚看两眼就不由自主地打个呵欠。  
“治，你说如果我们把这些书本一把火烧掉，是不是就可以直接上床？”  
“别犯傻。”  
治鄙视道，似乎唯恐他会连累自己。然后，那家伙原本懒洋洋的眼睛突然睁大，越睁越大，越睁越大，大到有点吓人。侑小心谨慎地沿着治的视线望去，发现北前辈端来的点心里有一个似曾相识的布丁。  
在半透明塑料盒的一角，小小的金色星星熠熠生辉。  
“这样礼物实在太珍贵了，我无法一人独享。”  
北前辈认真地说。  
北前辈一定知道吧，侑有理由相信，治的内心浮现出和自己一样的想法。北前辈什么都知道，知道这个布丁有多么稀有，知道他们为了获得这个布丁付出多少努力——虽说是治找到的，但终归是自己付的钱啊。  
“这是给北前辈的礼物。北前辈吃。”  
治的声音低低的，近乎哽咽。  
“是呀，北前辈吃！”  
侑态度强硬地说。  
他们想把最好的东西给北前辈，是这个布丁，又不止是这个布丁。  
在无伤大雅的事情上，他们的恋人向来尊重他们的意愿。干净利落地揭开包装，北前辈沿着边缘挖了一勺布丁。那种柔嫩如水波荡漾的颤动感，瞬间让侑联想到本应在补习后发生的事情。  
“我很期待这个布丁的味道。”  
北前辈的声音尝起来就像布丁一样，透着甘美柔滑的滋味。对方抬起手，小块的布丁在勺子里颤了颤，湿润的光泽绝妙无比。  
“但是，我更期待你们品尝它的表情。”  
勺中的布丁滑入恋人的双唇间，而恋人的双唇滑落在治的嘴唇上。第一口布丁属于治，比水果更加芬芳，比蛋糕更加甜蜜。侑眯起眼睛，期待着即将属于自己的那一份。  
第二口的甜美属于他。  
夜晚的甜美属于他们三人。

【完】


End file.
